borderlandsoverhaulfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Bardockslilbab
Two Questions 1. How will it be implemented? Will it replace the "Pearlescent" rarity (which you should know is caused by a bug in the game's code) or will the weapon rarities be so high as to replace the Cyan rarity? or possibly Yellow.. Or will it be it's own rarity, replacing the gaping holes(which cause Pearlescent) in the weapon ranking system? 2. Will you cook your mod so it could possibly be ported to consoles? Yeah, I know it's 4 questions, but whatever. --Defyantbb 09:47, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :I can answer the the second one with a "maybe", for the first one i have no idea what you are talking about. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 17:08, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :: http://blog.gib.me/wp-content/uploads/2009/11/rarity.png Check out that link. Pearlescent is caused by a gap in between rarities 7 (high legendary) and 8 (odd greenused for Eridian btw). There are also higher levels of pearlescent, caused by gaps in between rarities 9 (medkits) and 10 (money), and also gaps in between rarities 11 (money) and 12 (cyanfor Moxxi pickups). Pearlescent is also caused if you make an item with rarity 501 or higher. ::TL;DR: Pearlescent is caused by screw ups in the rarity level system. Will Black replace pearlescent, odd green, or cyan? Or will it become a whole new rarity in it's entirety. Which will be a pain to do btw. --Defyantbb 05:43, January 4, 2010 (UTC) forgot to sign post :Whole New Rarity, plus Pearlescent, Odd Green and Cyan will be "re-assigned". ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 18:04, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, good to know then. Thanks. --Defyantbb 00:45, January 7, 2010 (UTC) As per the Overhaul - two questions. 1- Are you going to submit to Gearbox? Because I use a 360, but I really want to see your work 2- Are you going to resurrect the half-baked files? (Grenade launchers, Eridian Fire Storm, Acid Storm, Shock Rifle, and Elemental Rifle?) -- Aww, that's too bad. I guess I'll have to convince one of my PC friends to download it so I can try it. Sorry for not signing before. You could make quite a lot of money out of it, as long as you didn't edit any of THEIR files. (In which case you would be sued). I seem to recall you saying you were 13? Uh, if you're interested, you could get your legal parent or guardian to submit it for you. Just something to consider. Last year, I fixed a minor bug in Safari (the web browser), and sent the Troubleshooting info to Apple. I then had enough money then to buy God of War, C&C, and much more. EightOhEight -- Yeah, as long as you haven't edited any of their files, you're legal. I'm really interested. My signature takes a helluva long time to write on this wikia, so I'll let you use the one up there. -- That's good. I don't want anyone to be sued because of my crazy ideas. Where can I find the full mod notes? I wanted to take some time to re-read it. -- Ah, very interesting. If worst comes to worst, I'll download the file to a 360 converter, then burn it, and see if that works. I might have to start over again, though. -- Hmm, I like it. Maybe later on, I could help you with making another mod for another game. I can program a bit. -- I'm not sure what Eleventy is. I might download that WolfMod or whatever it is, just to see how it works. I'm not really one of those guys who goes like "OOH CAN YOU PUT THIS IN?" It sounds really challenging, especially the textures for the flamethrower. Do you work in 128-bit? -- The Wolf family? Well, what do I need to do to join/get access to the WolfMod? 18:53, December 31, 2009 (UTC) -- Uhh, well, I have Borderlands for the 360... -- Definitely. -- Okay. For an idea, Siren's melee weapons could be "spells" How can i help? Please tell me all of the ways i can help. Whether it be with this wiki or the actual project. More Info I'd like some more info on the Overhaul mod, so I can try to add more stuff in. EightOhEight :It does what it says on the tin. It overhauls existing content (like a patch) while adding a lot of new content at the same time. Most of this new content is stuff that i (or other people) thought should have been included in the game at the start. One of the things that gets fixed is the infamous "pearlescent" glitch. Now? Pearlescent are just displayed as orange/dark orange. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 19:38, January 3, 2010 (UTC) -- As in, the stats on things. -- 20:06, January 3, 2010 (UTC) -- Melee weapons, the extended story, Xerxis weapons, and flamethrowers? -- 20:33, January 3, 2010 (UTC)